


Death is the beginning

by Gingerbreadman17



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Dark Past, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, FTM, Face-Fucking, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Pedophilia, References to Depression, Sexual Abuse, Slave Trade, Somnophilia, Telekinesis, Trans Male Character, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Witches, Yandere
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadman17/pseuds/Gingerbreadman17
Summary: Eres alguien con memorias rotas de tu pasado........el camino ninja te llevo a las garras de Akatsuki..





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

**Prólogo**

 

 

**Narradora. Prov:**

 

 

 

_Usted tiene recuerdos muy destrozados sobre su existencia_

_Unos de los muchos recuerdos que usted puede recordar vagamente son muy_ _borroso ...._

 

 

_Usted tiene rastros borrosos sobre una bella mujer de ojos verdes_

_La mujer de ojos verdes ..y cabellos negros era muy bonita y vestía con una yukata roja ...._

 

_Usted .. recuerda a su madre como una mujer dulce cálida con un gusto por los aromas cítricos ... como las naranjas o los limones ..._

 

_____Mi bebé promete que .... no dejarás que sepan que eres una niña ....___ pregunto tu madre Mirándote con desesperación desgarradora en sus ojos esmeralda_

 

____Porque mami? !! ___usted pregunto_

_Usted puede verse como una pequeña niña de grandes ojos verdes y muy corto cabello negro ... Usted debe 4 años entonces ..._

 

 

_____Este mundo ... es cruel con las niñas pequeñas mi amor ___ respondió la madre de tu madre derramando lágrimas con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de tristeza .._

 

 

____Mami ..... tengo miedo ___ respondió usted muy asustada_

 

_Promete que .... te protegerás .... Mi amor. No creo que puedas estar en tu lado ... mucho tiempo mas___.exclamó asustada tu madre llorando desconsoladamente.._

 

 

 _Usted también recuerda_ _la muerte de su madre ....._

_Usted recuerda que alguien ha golpeado implacablemente la puerta de la cabaña donde habitabas con tu madre._

 

_Entonces tu madre se asustó, entonces tu madre te escondió  en el armario  de la habitación ..._

_Muy asustada tu madre te exigió que guardaras silencio ... En todo momento .._

_Usted recordó el ruido de la madera.rota_

_.usted_   silencio su boca con su pequeña y delgada mano para evitar soltar un grito de terror ...

 

 

__Maldita.puta ... repugnante ...___ había dicho el hombre gigantesco ...

 

Usted recuerda haber escuchado el grito destrozado de su madre ... ... Cuando el hombre. gigante habia arrastrado del cabello contra el piso a tu madre

. El hombre había pateado a su madre hasta que la mujer había escupido sangre ...

 

____ Grita mas fuerte ... adoro cuando las putas ... Chillan..__ Hablaba el hombre grande mientras reía a las carcajadas disfrutando sadicamente del sufrimiento de la mujer

 

___por favor no me mates ....! ..___ suplicaba tu madre entre lagrimas ...

 

 

___Sabes ... que .No tengo misericordia con las perras sucias ...____ respondió el hombre mientras empuñaba su afilada espada y apuñalaba en el vientre a tu madre

 

 

Entonces el hombre había matado a tu madre.

 

Usted recuerda que el hombre había sonreído de forma aterradora

 

___descanza en paz perra ...____ murmuro el hombre gigante antes de desaparecer por la puerta ..destrozada..

Dejando atrás a una niña aterrorizado .... Y perturbada ... por la cantidad de sangre que había manchado el suelo .... y lo destrozada que estaba su madre ....

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Narradora. Prov:**

 

 

 

Unas 2 semanas después ... unos vecinos en la cercanía habían notado la falta de la precencia  de tu madre ..

La. mujer madre soltera trabajaba en el hospital del pueblo como enfermera..

Entonces había tocado la puerta en busca de la mujer amigable ... que trabajaba de enfermera ...

. terriblemente habían encontrado la horrible escena ..la mujer estaba muerta ,su cadáver estaba en estado de descomposición ...agravado

 

Habían escuchado sollozos provenientes del armario ... y la habían encontrado a usted... en estado catatónico ...

 

Entonces  eras una pequeña niña tenias 5 años fuiste llevada a un orfanato ... Por los vecinos ..de la aldea..

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Narradora. Prov:**

 

 

La vida en un orfanato de Kumogakure no era la cosa más maravillosa que podrías encontrar en la vida ... 

 

El ambiente era deplorable y deprimente ...

Niños sin hogar llorando por la perdida de sus padres .....

 

Podría decirse que algunos habían perdido la fe en la vida y uno de ellos era usted

 

Las monjas en el orfanato eran muy estrictas y solían disciplinar a los niños que heran traviesos... Por lo que .... muy pocas veces eran amorosas con los niños ...

 

Los tiempos de la crisis eran muy escasa.

O quizás las monjas preferían comerse la comida ...

Para no tener que dársela a los niños ...

 

Usted. Aun así seguia muy traumatizada por la muerte sangrienta de tu madre

 

Usted  lloraba todas las noches en carne viva mientras abrazaba su almohada ....

 

Las monjas ..... Eran algo sádicas es en cómo a su actitud .... Ellas siempre parecían enojadas ...

 

Imposible como sonaba

para ganar dinero las monjas del orfanato vendían a los niños a traficantes de esclavos ....

 

Por lo que no fue para nada

Sorprendente cuando  usted fue vendida a los 6 años .... junto a varios niños .... del orfanato a unos traficantes de esclavos .....

 

 

De la vida que el destino tenia para usted  solo fue para peor ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

**Narradora.prov:**

 

Una celda ...... durante los siguientes días después de salir del orfanato ...

.usted paso la mayor parte del tiempo en una pequeña jaula ...sucia..

 

 

Por su apariencia de cabello corto (muy corto).

 

Los traficantes de esclavos habían creído que usted era un Niño..Varón....

 

Usted  ya no puede ver a sus  compañeros del orfanato ....

Usted no sabia lo que había pasado con los otros.niños, Junto a su jaula habían afiladas otras jaulas ....

Usted observo que En las jaulas habían otros niños pequeños de su misma edad y / o niños mayores .... todos ellos niños varones ...

 

 

Los traficantes de esclavos La mantenían a usted y a  los niños los otros niños ... hambrientos ..y en estado de inanición

 

Usted sabia que esos hombres eran peores que las Monjas del orfanato

los traficantes de esclavos ... Amenazaban con cuchillos .. Y / o golpeaban a puño limpio a los niños que veían sollosar ...

Usted fue testigo de que la crueldad..sádica .. Era el pan de cada día ... en ese horrible lugar ...

 

La mayoría de los niños intentaban huir .... solo para ser retenidos y castigados por los traficantes ...

Los castigos no eran una cosa muy bonita que usted quisiera mirar ....

Otra vez.

 

Sacaban a los niños de las jaulas ... y los golpeaban hasta que dejaron de llorar ... y / o estaban muertos ..

El olor pesado y metálico de la sangre se podría adherir al aire ... como la plaga.

Respirar para usted era una cosa difícil de hacer al igualmente para los niños ... ..

 

Desde hace 4 meses habían empezado a llegar a la habitación compradores.......haciendo que algunas jaulas estuvieran vacías.

 

 

___Quiero a ese Niño ... el de los ojos verdes ..... Se ve gentil .... seguro que será un buen sirviente _____hablo un hombre alto de 6'0 de estatura .... 

El hombre tenia cabellos color negro con intensos ojos color..gris ....... Su apariencia  era de una edad entre los 24 años 28 años ... era atractivo ... Y de contextura tonificada ... Como cualquier ninja ..

 

___Ese Niño ... es debil .y pequeño ... pero podría darle un buen precio por su valor ....___ respondió un hombre de piel morena, ojos color avellana .... y cabellos cobrizos

 

____.... sabe Cual es su nombre.??...___

Pregunto el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises ....

 

___usted puede darle a su mascota el nombre que usted prefiera ..... Después de todo esta pagando una mercancía ...___ respondió divertido el hombre moreno ... y ojos color avellana ...

 

___Mmmm eso es verdad ... Mmmm podría pensar en un buen nombre .... hahah___murmuro el hombre de cabellos negros .... y ojos grises ...

 

 

Entonces el hombre de cabellos negros, había pagado por su nuevo esclavo .... y el traficante había recibido su dinero, los 2 parecían felices

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Narradora.Prov**

 

 

 

_cuando usted había despertado .... Usted creía estar todavía en su estrecha sucia y fria jaula, junto a otros niños ..., usted esperaba más guardias agresivos y sádicos .. .._

_.., pero no fue así así ..., usted fue recostado en una cama ....., y buscó la habitación era lujosa ...._

_Usted tenia 7 años...y nunca había estado en una habitación tan lujosa y bonita....._

_.usted solo conocía la sangre y el dolor........._

_Usted habia creído que estaba muerta_

_(Interiormente usted deseaba estar muerta.....)_

 

 

 

___Ya esta . ................ despierto ... Niño ....___ pregunto el hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos grices ...

 

___Mmm Si ......____ murmuro timidamente intetaste no hacer contacto visual con el hombre ....

 

 

___por lo que puedo observar ... puedes hablar, mmm Temía que fueras mudo pequeño Niño ... mmm _____ murmuro el hombre mayor en voz baja ....

La voz Ronca y la masculina habían hecho ya que empezaron a temblar de terror ... y pánico

 

 

_Mmm donde estoy ... Mmm ?? ___pregunto usted tímidamente 

 

 

___Mi Nombre es Aoi Shouta,Estas En mi casa Niño, eres mi sirviente .... y mascota ,Te he comprado .... Mmm te diriges a mi como tu maestro o señor ...o seras  castigado. ___ respondió en voz alta el hombre mayor mirandola con sus intensos ojos grices ,mientras una sonrisa malvada se pintaba en sus labios..haciéndolo parecer un depredador siniestro..

 

 

___Mmm Si Maestro___murmuraste asustada tratando of No enojar al hombre mayor

 

 Usted Conocía el sadismo de esta clase de hombres ...

Usted No quería ser Asesinada por el hombre llamado Aoi...shouta

 

___Hice una buena Compra en Ti Niño..Esperero ...pruebes tu Valía____murmura Aoi Shouta.

 

 Usted abrazo sus rodillas ...tratando de no hacer Contacto visual con el terrorífico hombre..

 

_____Puedes dormir por ahora ... Niño Es temprano Mañana comenzando a entrenarte como una buena Mascota Ninja ...___ murmuro el hombre mayor antes de salir de la habitación ..._

 

_Usted estaba aterrada ... Por toda la situación .._

_Usted solo quería ver a su madre ... otra vez ..._

 Usted sabia que su madre estaba muerta....

Para usted era doloroso recordar a su madre... Muerta...

Usted no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de tristeza...

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Narradora.Prov:

 

Usted  se despertó esta ves en la misma habitación lujosa... Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior

usted ya sabia en donde se encontraba hubicada...

Usted observo que en la cama había doblada prolijamente una yukata de Niño color Verde, incluyendo también unos calzoncillos boxers blancos

sobre la ropa habia un papel color beige en el que se podía leer ''Bañate Niño apestas ,te Compre ropas usalas''

 

 

Usted busco en la habitación y justo en una esquina había una puerta ..

Usted no se había percatado de ese pequeño detaye la ocasión anterior..

Usted supuso que ese serie el cuarto de baños.

 

Usted Cogió la ropa y/o ingreso al baño...

 

Usted observo lo lujosa que era toda la decoración... Para usted era bastante sorprendente..

Usted se quito las ropas sucias que llevaba puestas y coloco la yukata y los Calzoncillos Boxers Sobre una perchera de toallas

Usted encendió la ducha ..

El agua era sorprendentemente Cálida .

Usted busco con la mirada algo de  Jabón .o shampo..y afortunadamente encontró un frasco que Contenia Japón líquido Con olor a Vainilla

Usted era mas de olores cítricos como su madre fallecida...

Pero usted Queria estar limpia

.usted. Aplico algo de Jabon en sus manos y se restregó hasta que hizo espuma con ella se limpio de toda la suciedad que había acumulado por estar en esa sucia celda durante meses ...

El agua había borrado toda mancha de suciedad en su pequeño cuerpo

Usted Cogió la Única toalla que había en el perchero ..usted se restregó hasta quedar seca de toda humedad...

Apresuradamente usted se puso la los boxers y se apresuro a ponerse bien la Yukata Como su madre le había enseñado......

 

Usted Vio su reflejo en el espejo antes de la salir del baño..

 

 

 Cuanto usted salio del baño de encontró cara a cara con el extraño hombre mayor que había declarado ser su Dueño y/o maestro...

 

___bien ya estas Listo Niño....__murmuro el hombre mayor mirandola a usted Como si fuera un perro ...

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Narradora.Prov ..

 

Usted estaba muy desconcertado cuando su maestro le ordeno a usted que la siguiente

Usted fue conducido a un salón lujoso ....

 

En la mesa había delicados cuencos que contenían sopa de fideos ... con aspecto delicioso ...

 

 

___siente Niño es momento de comer ........ después comenzaremos tu domesticación .... Pequeña mascota ....____ murmuro el hombre mayor ...

 

 

Usted tenia demasiada hambre,

Usted no podría recordar su ultima comida decente en meses ....o quizás años...

 

 

___Si quieres comer tienes que aprender a usar los palillos para mejorar ...___ murmuro el hombre mayor mientras sostenemos su propio par de palillos ...

 

Usted Observo en silencio al hombre de ojos grices usar sus palillos con una elegancia extremadamente delicada

Para comer su porción de sopa ....

 

 

___es tu turno Niño....___murmuro el hombre mayor mirándola a usted fijamente...

 

Usted repitió como una Copycat

El proceso que había observado

Usted intentaba no parecer ansiosa mientras comía su deliciosa sopa..usando sus propios palillos......

 

 

 

 ____eres una buena mascota ....___murmuro el hombre mayor... Acabando de comer su sopa de fideos..

 

Usted estaba demasiado hambrienta para responder..

Usted estaba en una necesidad de exterminar su hambre...

Cuando terminaron de comer el hombre le pidió a una criada que se llevara los platos..


	7. Chapter 7

 

Narradora.Prov

 

 

Usted fue llevada a los campos de entrenamiento de su maestro Aoi Mitzuki

 

___bien comenzaremos por el lanzamiento de Kunai... Quiero medir tu puntería....___murmuro Aoi Mitzuki

 

Entonces Aoi le dio a usted un kunai afilado de plata 

 

Usted estaba ansiosa no sabia como lanzar un kunai...

Usted estaba bastante nervioso

 

___Comienza lanzando el kunai hacia aquel árbol..mascota.___murmuró Aoi mientras señalaba con el dedo Un Árbol frondoso de manza

 

Usted no respondió al comentarios de Aoi Mitzuki

Usted sentía la garganta tan seca... Por los nervios..

 

Entonces  usted apuntó hacia el árbol y lanzo el kunai

Sorprendente fue para usted cuando había dado en el blanco

 

___haces bien mascota...___elogió Aoi..

 

Entonces Aoi te obligo a practicar mas veces durante las siguientes semanas para asegurarse de que aprendieras bien a lanzar un kunai

 

 

* * *

 

Narradora.Prov

1 Mes después:

 

Entonces usted fue obligado por Aoi a hacer ejercicios pesado como escalar un árbol...canalizando su chakra...

 

 ___puedes hacerlo mejor mascota....__hablo en voz alta Aoi Mitzuki

 

Usted en verdad estaba tratando de escalar el árbol

pero usted termino cayéndose

..usted termino en el suelo con una pierna rota

 

___estas bien mascota!?___preguntó Aoi Mitzuki

 

Usted solo podía gemir en voz baja por el dolor..

.Aoi Mitzuki  había 

Usted pronto sintió Aoi tenia sus manos sobre tu pierna...

__Mmmm creo que eres bastante especial....___murmuró Aoi mientras tocaba tu pierna

 

Usted estaba en shock ......

Usted no vio cuando la horrible y sangrienta herida en su pierna se cicatrizó con rapides....inhumana..

Usted estaba demasiado desmayado.

 

 

* * *

 

Narradora.Prov

 

3 meses después

 

 

Los entrenamientos con Aoi Mitzuki eran básicamente brutales...

El hombre mayor no tenia ninguna clase de compasión con usted.

El era un maestro despiadado a la hora de enseñarte las artes ninjas..

 

___eres una mascota muy estúpida

Tienes que ser mas preciso con tus golpes pequeña mascota....___murmuro enojado Aoi Mitzuki

 

__perdoneme maestro...___usted suplico asustado....

 

___Quiero que mi mascota sea la mejor.... No te compre para que fueras un pedazo de mierda inservible..___respondió enojado Aoi Mitzuki 

 

Maestro estaba demasiado enojado

Usted sabia que Aoi te golpearía hasta dejarte inconsciente...

Usted sabia que la furia de tu maestro no sería misericordiosa...

Pero usted nunca podría hacer nada contra su captor...

 

 

Los. entrenamientos siempre serían extenuantes

Usted apenas era un niño pequeño

 

Aoi sabía que tu cuerpo podía ser  mutilado ...mutilado y desmembrado a golpes y eso parecía darle una pasión sádica...

 

 

__eres una mascota muy.... obediente..__murmuro Aoi Mitsuki

 

Usted pasaría semanas siendo latigueada.... Cuando no hacia lo que se le pedía..

Usted aprendió a ser solo un miserable perro faldero...

 

Entonces usted solo aprendería a obedecer..

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Narradora.Prov:

 

 

1 año después

 

Usted  actualmente tenía 8 años 

Usted tambien había aprendido que estaba en el país del trueno....

 

 Aoi Mitsuki era un hombre muy ocupado....

Entonces el hombre mayor.contrataria a ninjas de élite para tus entrenamientos...

 

Usted intentaba seguir sumisamente los entrenamientos..

 

___Eres bastante rápido niño....pero tienes que mejorar..___hablo un hombre mayor de piel morena y cabellos rubios....su nombre era Makoto....

 

___Entiendo Makoto..sensei...___usted respondió mostrando respeto..

Usted sabía que una falta de disciplina grave.. .estaba justificada para recibir un castigó...

 

Usted prefería evitar los castigos innecesarios....

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

5 semanas después...

 

 

___vamos muchacho ...levantate de esa cama...tenemos que ir a ver a algunos proveedores y necesito a mi sirviente conmigo...___murmuró Aoi Mitzuki mientras dejaba en la cama una yukata para niño mas agradable...

 

Tu amo Aoi Mitzuki se había retirado de la habitación..

Entonces usted...había corrido al baño con la yukata entre tus manos....

Usted apresuradamente se había vestido con la yukata...

 

Usted había salido de su habitación

Usted había caminado por los pasillos largos de la mansión

Usted se había reunido con Aoi Mitzuki en la sala de invitados....

 

 

___mi pequeña mascota sientate...___murmuro Aoi Mitzuki en voz alta...

 

Usted había agachado la cabeza ..

Usted se había sentado al lado de Aoi Mitzuki..

 

___bien comenzamos la negociación..___hablo en voz alta Aoi Mitzuki 

Usted vio a los hombres sentados al otro lado de la mesa ...

Usted no podía ser quisquilloso con los invitados de su maestro..

Usted guardo silencio toda la cena

Comiendo con elegancia y guardando la compostura...

 

Los hombres mayores se había emborrachado con sake ..

Usted también había visto a las mujeres ...bonitas ....

Usted era una niña pequeña 

Pero usted sabia que esas mujeres de bonitas yukata de seda eran prostitutas...

 

___Mmm caballeros es momento de retirarse a las habita iones de invitados a disfrutas de las concubinas...____hablo en voz alta Aoi Mitzuki a sus invitados...

Usted vio la lujuria reflejada en los ojos de los hombres siniestros...

Usted se mantuvo en silencio...en todo momento...

 

___bien mascota retirate a tu habitación ...yo también necesito una concubina esta noche...___hablo  Aoi Mitzuki con una expresión retorcida en sus ojos

 

____Si...maestro.......___usted murmuro en voz baja con sumisión...

 

Usted hizo una reverencia 

Usted salio de la sala de invitados...

Usted agradecía 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Narradora.Prov

 

Usted tenía 9 años cuando aprendió por completo la diferencia contrastada entre un hombre y una mujer

 

El maestro Aoi Mitsuki había comprado recientemente una hermosa niña de Nombre María ...

 Usted creía que María era bastante hermosa...

María  provenía de Sunagakure no Sato...el país de la arena 

María tenía 14 años...sus ojos eran color miel , tenía ondulados cabellos cobrizos...piel color oliva..

 

Usted era testigo presencial del comportamiento cruel del maestro

Aoi Mitsuki. Hacia María.....

María era una sirviente en la mansión del maestro...al igual que tú María debía aprender su lugar...

El Maestro disfrutaba domesticando a sus mujeres...

 

___Quiero a esta perra.encadenada...a mi cama entiendes... mascota...___exigio Aoi Mitsuki

el hombre alto..parecía bastante enojado...

María estaba en el suelo...con moretones en el rostro...y sangre saliendo de su nariz rota..

Usted había cumplido obediente las órdenes de su maestro

La niña   había suplicado misericordia...pero tú no conocías algo similar a la misericordia..eres un simple lacayo

 

___por favor....ayúdame ese hombre malvado me secuestro ....quiero ver a mi madre....___exclamo asustada María..

 Las palabras de María habían derretido momentáneamente tu  corazón.doloroso y frío pero usted es simplemente un sirviente de su maestro

Usted solo cumple órdenes....

 

___Callate son órdenes del maestro___murmuraste exasperado antes de noquear con un bisturí de chakra a María...

 

Usted había entrado a la habitación lujosa del maestro Aoi Mitsuki arrastrando el cuerpo inerte de María

 

Usted había atado de manos y pies a la niña...con cadenas inhibidoras de chakra...

 

Usted se había quedado sentado en medio de la habitación lujosa vigilando como un perro guardián..la llegada de su maestro Aoi Mitsuki

 

___veo que hiciste lo que te dije...mascota....___murmuro maliciosamente Aoi Mitsuki

Usted se movió con pasos lentos hacia la puerta...

Usted no quería ver lo que el sádico maestro tenía planeado para María

Pero Aoi Mitsuki tenía planes diferentes para usted

 

__Quedate mascota es momento de que aprendas a tratar a una mujer...__hablo maliciosamente Aoi Mitsuki

 

 

 ___pero maestro no quisiera invadir su privacidad...__usted murmuró estoico y temeroso

 

 

___precisamente es una orden ....niño me ayudarás a cuidar de esta perra...entiendes...___hablo con voz exigente. Aoi Mitsuki..

 

 

 ___entiendo... maestro___respondiste bastante temeroso...

 

 

 Aoi Mitsuki había abofeteado a María

___despierta perra....___hablo con voz exigente Aoi Mitsuki

 

 

__por favor señor no me haga dañó..___hablo asustada Marí

 

 

___Mmm pequeña nunca dañaría a una preciosidad como tú....___murmuro Aoi Mitsuki

El maestro Aoi estaba quitándose su yukata lujosa..hecha de seda fina..

El hombre mayor estaba completamente desnudo....

 

La gruesa erección de 9 pulgadas era visible ..una polla gruesa y rosada...

 

__ves esto mascota....es una polla y sirve para dar placer a las perras sucias....___murmuro Aoi Mitsuki riéndose sádicamente..

Usted era muy joven e ingenuo para saber lo que sucedería...a continuación

El maestro estaba entre las piernas de la pequeña María...

 

___por favor señor...detengase duele demasiado....___gritaba asustada María

Usted podía ver las lágrimas saladas que caían por las regordetas mejillas de María..en los ojos de 

 

La diferencia de tamaño entre María y el maestro Aoi Mitsuki era muy grande

María era apenas 5'2 y el maestro era bastante alto 6'0

 

___tu coño virgen es muy bueno...pequeña perra de Sunagakure....___hablo en voz alta Aoi Mitsuki riéndose sádicamente....

Usted todavía estaba bastante traumatizado por la escena grotesca..

 

Usted solo quería salir huyendo de la habitación....

 

___Mami ayúdame.....___gritaba desconsoladamente María

 

__callate .... pequeña perra...___gritaba enojado Aoi Mitsuki...

El hombre mayor  había dado una fuerte cachetada en el rostro de María 

Pero incluso con sus golpes el no podía callar los fuertes gritos de dolor que salían de la boca de María..

 

Usted intento callar los gritos de María tapándose las orejas con las palmas de las manos..entonces no podías respirar tu nariz estaba sangrando...  tu cabeza estaba punzante y dolorosa...... entonces tu visión se nublo  fue todo oscuro....te  desmayaste cayendo inerte en el suelo..

 

* * *

 

 

Narradora.Prov

 

Habían pasado semanas de lo ocurrido en la habitación de tu maestro Aoi Mitsuki..

Estabas bastante traumatizado por lo ocurrido...

Todavía podías recordar los gritos de María cada vez que cerrabas los ojos por las noches podías ver su rostro contorcionado de dolor...

Era poco decir que hace semanas que no dormías...tus  orbes  esmeralda estaban apagados y sin brillo....estabas bastante muerto en vida...

 

__ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para seguirme en mis viajes mascota...___hablo Aoi Mitsuki 

el hombre mayor estaba sentado en su sillón... bebiendo su vino..con un semblante sereno en su rostro..

 

Tu solo te quedaste en silencio como siempre lo hacías ...no querías hacerlo enojar innecesariamente con tu torpeza natural..

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Narradora.Prov:**

 

fue una fria mañana cuando tu maestro Aoi Mitsuki te ordenaría que alistaras tus pertenencias para un viaje largo ...por el país del hierro...

 

En verdad nunca habías conocido un samurái en tu corta existencia...Si no estuvieras viviendo en estado de servidumbre te sentirías feliz de  algo así...

 

Pero aun seguías teniendo el presentimiento de que habías olvidado algo..Pero era mejor así no era bueno escarbar en donde no era necesario...

 

En verdad no tenias nada de ropa tu maestro te había  comprado algunas yukatas masculinas nuevas para el viaje.. 

 

Entonces tenias una pequeña maleta donde guardaste las pocas prendas de vestir que tenias...

 

Los otros sirvientes se encargaron de llevar las maletas del maestro...tu por tu parte de mantuviste con la cabeza baja y sin hacer ningún ruido...

 

El Tren donde viajarían era bastante funcional... Pero estaba bastante claro que Aoi Mitsuki había pagado para tener acceso a la sección mas cara y exclusiva del tren......las personas se venían adineradas en esta área ....te resultaba bastante incomodo ...estar entre tanto lujo pero era algo de lo que tenías derecho a reclamó

 

Fue un viaje bastante largo..y tu debilidad mental no te permitió estar consciente por mucho tiempo quedaste en un estado de Narcolepsia ...durante las 40 horas que duro en viaje en tren...

 

___despierta mocoso es hora de salir del tren....___hablo Aoi Mitsuki con voz dominante

 

___Si......Señor...__respondiste

automáticamente....temiendo por tu vida.. Te tambalearse para salir del asiento...todavía adormilado

Seguiste el paso a tu maestro fuera de la estación del tren....

 

Unos hombres vestidos con armadura ..los estaban esperando ....

 

___Somos los guardaespaldas de el maestro Akihiko Mitsuki ...nosotros los guiaremos hacia su residencia....___hablaron los hombres...

 

El camino era bastante   frío..y bastante lleno de nieve...pero extrañamente no te afectaba demasiado un clima tan hostil como el del país del hierro ....era bastante reconfortante

 

Habían caminado lo suficiente cuando comenzaron a adentrarse en un bosque espeso..oscuro y lleno de niebla....pero al final lo habían conseguido

 

Habían llegado a su destino una mansión.. Bastante fastuosa...por decirlo menos 

 

Sorprendente era el interior... La casa estaba  ricamente decorada ....

 

___Aoi Mitsuki..Primo mió hace años que no nos veíamos... Tenemos que ponernos al día...__hablo en voz alta un hombre de 5'9 de estatura....con cabellos plateados e intensos ojos  color avellana...sus facciones eran fuertes ...su piel era de un color blanquecino...como el papel.....el hombre parecía de una edad entre 35 o 37 .estaba vestido con una yukata bastante lujosa ...

 

___bueno tenemos mucho de lo que ponernos al día primo.. Akihiko ___hablo Aoi Mitsuki

 

___y quien es este pequeño tan adorable..??___pregunto señalándote...con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 

___.........es mi nueva mascota lo estoy criando para ser un buen guardaespaldas._murmuro Aoi Mitsuki

 

___y entonces cual es el nombre de este pequeño sirviente  tuyo..??___pregunto Akihiko Mitsuki

 

___mmm No había pensado en un nombre realmente...___respondio Aoi Mitsuki

 

___podrías Llamarlo Haruo ...__sugirió Akihiko...Mitsuki

 

___mmm por mi esta bien ...Haruo es su nombre si así lo quieres... Primo__respondió Aoi Mitsuki

 

 

Un grupo de sirvientas se acerco a ustedes y recogieron las maletas ..de Aoi mitsuki..  Tu todavía sujetabas tu pequeña maleta en tus.. delgados brazos.

 

___Señoritas guiar a la mascota de mi primo Haruo a su nueva habitación...___hablo en voz alta Akihiko Mitsuki

 

Entonces una de las sirvientas que era una mujer de 5'3 de estatura ojos miel y cabellos rubios te guió hacia lo mas profundo de los pasillos..

 

___bien Haruo esta ...es la habitación de huéspedes.... Puedes dormir aquí...___murmuro la sirviente mientras habría la puerta de una habitación...

 

Entonces la sirvienta se fue dejándote sólo en el pasillo con la puerta abierta...

 

Sacaste  valor de debajo de las piedras y entraste a la habitación...

 

Cerraste la puerta detrás de ti y dejaste tu pequeña maleta en el piso...

 

La habitación era bastante grande... La habitación en casa de Aoi Mitsuki no tenia comparación...

 

Tenias demasiado sueño....era demasiado en un día........

 

 

 


End file.
